


East is Within Us

by Opium



Series: Chris and Sebastian are Pirates [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF, Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fantasy, M/M, Pirates, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium/pseuds/Opium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение Deep Blue<br/>(читать тут - http://archiveofourown.org/works/3461618/chapters/7595975)</p><p>Цепко держа в руках пирата, Крис медленно продвигался через лабиринт переулков на Юг, к морю, безуспешно пытаясь отогнать темные, словно рваные клочья грозовых облаков на вечернем небе, мысли о возможном конце.</p><p>Мокрые полосы на грязных щеках охладил налетевший ветер. Кристофер поднял глаза: на горизонте были видны яркие всполохи. Миг – и камень темных улиц заблестел ржавым светом ночного дождя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Цепляясь за холодную шею Золотого графа, скользя по вороту заляпанной кровью рубашки, волосы падали на грудь мокрыми безжизненными плетьми.

\- Не смей, слышишь? Не смей, - сквозь зубы зло шипел Кристофер, не позволяя себе смотреть на бледное запрокинутое лицо. Под тяжестью тела Себастиана он не чувствовал рук. Очередной шаг. Казалось, последний, еще один, и он упадет. Еще. Ну же. Еще. Подворотня и узкая улица. Красные яркие вывески. Дверь. Проход. Снова подворотня и теперь налево. Направо. Снова нырнуть между контейнерами и повозками с торчащими во все стороны картонками, и вниз по лестнице в чей-то дом. Затаиться на площадке, слушая, как за стеной мать поучает дочь (и это в праздник Луны!), и выйти через двор. Старые пятиэтажки впритык к стеклянным небоскребам. Мнимая легкость в побеге, не думаешь о том, что еще легче – потеряться в лабиринте. Казалось, петляющие улочки лишь насмехаются над ними, водя по кругу. Преследователи знают здесь каждую вывеску, а они – лишь чужаки, нелепые пришельцы, попавшиеся в ловушку вдали от дома.

Звезда не позволяла Эвансу остановиться, но он успел десять раз проклясть того, кто переплел руку Себастиана золотом. Что тяжелее, металл или плоть? Вздрогнув от грубого слова, пронзившего исподтишка, Кристофер покрепче сжал тело графа в дрожащих руках. Никакая не плоть, живой, горячий, всего лишь бессознательный, и он готов нести своевольного Золотого румына хоть на край света, пока видно, как теплится розовая звезда, отмечающая биение сердца.. До берега через эти дьявольские лабиринты так же, как до края света. Боги, каким молятся в этом месте, где вы? Что за жестокость разлилась в этом краю, какие черти здесь заправляют? 

Кристофер забыл о своей жестокости и беспощадности Себастиана. Они убивали ради жизни и спасения. Смерть бесконечных охотников за легкой наживой, браконьеров и их шестерок – погрешность. Смерть одной из Звезд Ориона – неизбывная печаль вселенной, непростительная утрата, эхо пронесется по всем мирам, и проклята будет та земля, что допустила такое. Вот только не волновали сейчас бывшего Капитана Охотников на Сирен Кристофера Роберта Эванса ни вселенная, ни миры, ни звезды, а собственное глупое сердце. Одна мысль главенствовала сейчас: во что бы то ни стало вытащить отсюда Себастиана. 

Цепко держа в руках пирата, Крис медленно продвигался через лабиринт переулков на Юг, к морю, безуспешно пытаясь отогнать темные, словно рваные клочья грозовых облаков на вечернем небе, мысли о возможном конце.

Мокрые полосы на грязных щеках охладил налетевший ветер. Кристофер поднял глаза: на горизонте были видны яркие всполохи. Миг – и камень темных улиц заблестел ржавым светом ночного дождя.


	2. Jade fire

Прижимая ладонь Себастиана к груди, Кристофер медленно моргнул. Воздух стал прозрачнее. Холодает. Смена времен года никогда не трогала его. Теперь, спустя восемь лун бок о бок с румынским графом, волнующим было каждое редкое проявление нежности, и он невольно отмечал каждую связанную с такими моментами деталь. Серебряная изнанка листьев, ярко-белые пушистые облака, похожие на кроликов, запах травы и пороха – Крис впитывал каждую тонкую линию угасающего дня. 

Обосновавшись на вершине холма, они лениво растянулись на траве. Золотой граф с удовольствием подставлялся под руки Криса, тихо перебирающих его волосы, оглаживающих шею. Шум листьев переливался с одного дерева на другое, танец закатных теней на белом шелке рубашки отвлекал, и Эванс не сразу почувствовал, как ладонь графа сжимается в кулак. 

\- Джун встревожен.

Маленький азиат торопился к ним через долину, и его отлично было видно сверху. В закатном свете его шэньи* отливал багряным и золотым, яркая фигурка приближалась с поразительной скоростью. Кристофер тяжело вздохнул:

\- Черт нас дернул связаться с Людьми Дождя. Они завязаны с опиумными войнами, всюду несут яд, а в обмен воруют все, что можно утащить, отвинтить, схватить. 

\- Что можно и нельзя. Судя по всему, наша находка пришлась Джуну Йону по душе. Ублюдки больше не будут тащить все, что блестит, а кто-то не получит дозу иссушающей смерти, - Золотой румын нагнулся за поцелуем. Кристофер не догадался его оттолкнуть, и только громкое «кхе-кхе, засранцы» заставило его взвиться и вспомнить, где он и куда следовало бы сложить ноги. Коротким движением руки Йон пресек любые попытки извинения и тревожно оглядел их:

\- Кому еще вы показывали записи? – в его руках огненными знаками засверкали нефритовые браслеты. Эванс невольно прикипел взглядом к манящим переливам. Золотой граф нашел их в потайном сейфе на одном из английский бригов. Крепкий светлый нефрит, широкие полосы браслетов. Всего лишь украшения, если бы не вплавленная в камень тонкая огненная вязь. Жидкий огонь, словно непрестанно пляшущий, причудливо сплетался в иероглифы. Проникал в душу, говорил с ними на неведомом языке, звал куда-то. Шептал тайны, колол пальцы. Ни Себастиан, ни Кристофер не видели ничего подобного, иероглифы напомнили Эвансу уроки языка, который безуспешно ему пытались объяснить Джун Йон и Дернье, и теперь они втроем смотрели на пламенеющие столбцы письма.

\- Никому, - поднялся на ноги Золотой румын, – что ты выяснил?

\- Заберите-ка их себе, - сунул в руки Эвансу горящие знаками браслеты Йон, - кажется, именно Вам они изначально и принадлежали.

\- Какого черта? – выхватывая одно кольцо, Себастиан поднес его близко к носу, - откуда?

Йон только покачал головой и коротко махнул ладонью, приглашая за собой. Все трое спустились к подножию холма, по очереди склонили головы под ветками миндаля и прошли в чайный домик. Жак Дернье уже расставлял чашечки на столе:

\- Ну, наконец-то!! Сколько же можно ждать, кто бы знал, что это займет столько времени! 

\- Он тебе еще не сказал? – невинно поинтересовался Себастиан.

\- Я никому не сказал, - оборвал Джун ерничающего пирата, - садитесь.

После третьей чашки он наконец глубоко вздохнул, словно перед прыжком:

\- Когда я был мальчишкой, я знал все легенды о звездах. Те, кто привязан к суше, довольствуются малым. Им достаточно знать лишь то, что ими правят боги. Моряки живут легендами и строят свой путь и судьбу по ним, пишут дорогу к свободе по звездам. Суевернее нас нет никого. Мы вставали и ложились, глядя на них. Крис, ты помнишь? – дождавшись кивка, снова вздохнул. – Одна из историй была о созвездии Ориона, воине Света. Орион считается местом перерождения богов. Повсюду, на земле и под сушей, в подземных странах, под водой – мы видели сотни пирамид. Они все изрисованы посланиями к Ориону. Те, кто живет водой, верят – они смогут переродиться и подняться к созвездию жизни и смерти. В поясе созвездия заключен ответ к перерождению в следующие жизни и лучшие миры. Их бесконечное множество, и каждое решение отражается созданием нового мира, альтернативы тому, что уже существует… Я слышал, в Каире последний раз пытались открыть портал, но чем это кончилось – неизвестно.

\- Когда? – невыразительно бросил граф.

\- Кажется, семь лет назад.

\- Семь, - тихо повторил Кристофер. Себастиан заметно напрягся. Но Джун не заметил, или лишь сделал вид.

\- Портал открывали в Каире, но кто там работал и кто владеет информацией, а не легендами – Мао Синг, правитель Гонкхая. Его предки жили здесь с момента сотворения планеты и существования Солнца – никто не помнит времен, когда их не было… Кажется, что они жили всегда. Мой народ всегда особо описывает в преданиях и то, что нашли вы в этот раз, - Джун кивнул на россыпь браслетов, небрежно кинутых на стол, - Письмена Звезд. Семья Мао Синга – хранители этих записей. Наши технологии не дошли до такого уровня. А в этом – часть настоящей истории и истинного знания. Вживую их не видел до этого никто.

\- Ты имеешь ввиду, что это все равно что завязанные на источник энергетические платы? – проронил притихший Дернье.

\- Выше уровнем. Но они на моем языке. Так что, активировавшись в руках графа, они стали обычным источником информации. Слегка зашифрованным, но открытым. Ладно, теперь самое интересное, - Йон поджал губы и выдержал значительную паузу, - Орион был центром изучения еще и потому, что особый статус всегда был у двух звезд в созвездии: Ригель и Бетельгейзе. Они играют ключевую роль в перерождении, времени и пространстве. При сотворении мира они были неразлучны, но, пожелав испытать на себе миры и течение времени, потеряли друг друга. И за свое любопытство обречены странствовать по вселенным. Так продолжается вечность. На разных планетах и в разных созвездиях они несут свою неизбывную службу, пытаясь принести больше света в жизнь. Красный сверхгигант, полуправильная переменная Бетельгейзе – плечо Ориона. 

Себастиан потер плечо, и Джун кивнул:

\- Да. Красная звезда в плече охотника. Бело-голубой сверхгигант Ригель, самая мощная из ярчайших звезд на небе – опора созвездия Орион. - он ткнул пальцем в Криса, - Звезды не выбирают, куда отправиться. Но чувствуют и тянутся друг к другу как живые, путешествуя по мирам. Никто не знает, как долго они путешествуют, но здесь, - Джун кинул взгляд на мерцающие огнем браслеты, - написано, что они всегда в разных местах. И потому не знают, что только с одной из планет рядом со звездой по имени Солнце можно верно увидеть то самое созвездие Ориона, воина Света, из которого они были рождены, и узнать свои имена. Они никогда не встретятся – так гласит легенда. Иначе это будет концом. Но при этом смерть ни одной из Звезд Ориона недопустима. Это неизбывная печаль вселенной, эхо пронесется по всем мирам, и проклята будет та земля, что допустила такое, и еще очень много красивых слов.

Золотой граф задумчиво качался на стуле. Эванс внимательно посмотрел на Джуна Йона:

\- Ты думаешь, это все – к нам?

\- Я догадываюсь лишь о том, что за каким-то чертом звезды выбрали вас, и при этом ухитрились не испепелить заживо. Но что все это значит на самом деле – может ответить только Синг. На легенды полагался только ты, когда искал Себастиана.

*Шэньи - китайский халат (https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/c/cc/Zhiju.png/800px-Zhiju.png)


	3. Light fight

Корабль готовился или затрещать по швам, или воспламениться, или все разом. Оба капитана бушевали в каюте.

\- Мы должны выяснить, черт подери! С какой стати быть таким упертым! - Стэн шагал вокруг стола, меж изогнутых бровей залегла упрямая полоска.

\- С какой стати? Что значит «должны», Себастиан, о чем ты говоришь? Об этих сказках??! – забросив ноги на стол, Крис лениво барабанил по белому свету на груди. – Ерунда все это, Джун всегда отличался романтичностью, и он отменный выдумщик. Он знает сказки и предания всех морей и жонглирует ими как умеет. Когда мы после рейда собирались на берегу, он умудрялся так переврать наши приключения, что за нами высылали то охотников на ведьм, то рвались награждать орденами. 

\- Так вот как ты свой орден Роджера получил? Благодаря языку твоего друга? – обжег дыханием щеку граф, сплел пальцы на белой звезде, но тут же с криком отскочил, - Какого черта?!

Злой разряд белого света прошиб Себастиана насквозь, и красная звезда в отместку тоже начала раскаляться. 

\- Стэн! 

\- Я в порядке, - зло сверкнув глазами, Золотой пират выставил руку, загораживаясь от Эванса, и мотал головой, пытаясь прийти в себя.

\- Это не я! – теперь и Кристофер вскочил на ноги, стул отлетел в сторону.

\- Да?! Значит, это все свет далеких звезд, ты и ни при чем?

\- Я этого не делал, - процедил Эванс, - а тебе советую сунуть голову в ведро с водой, остудить пыл и дурь. Звезды? Предания? Тысячи лет? Чертов Дракон Синг? Ты знаешь кто это, и надо потерять голову и остаток разума, чтобы соваться к нему прямо в пасть. Никто еще не отправлялся в Гонкхай туристом, Себастиан, открой глаза! У нас недостаточно людей и сил для этого, и только конченный самоубийца полезет в желтые моря! 

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, Джун желает нам смерти? – линии красного света поползли по золотым пальцам.

\- Во-первых, он никуда тебя не посылает, Джун долбанутый эзотерик, он скурил все поля по обе стороны Атлантики, язык как помело и приходы ярче чем любой закат. Приправленные нехилой фантазией, о да, граф, а вас, оказывается, обвести вокруг пальца не сложнее, чем гулящую девицу в кабаке, - в глазах Мертвого Роджерса засверкали стальные отблески белой звезды, - неужели ты веришь всему, как же ты дожил до этого момента, наивный мой капитан? 

\- Вся наша жизнь здесь построена на легендах, упертый ты баран, ты же сам меня нашел по историям в порту, так что портовой шлюхой меня называть – о, это ты поторопился, - нервно дергая манжету белоснежной рубашки, Стэн отходил в противоположный угол.

\- Ты! Ты просто… , - стукнув кулаком по столу, Крис другой рукой снова схватился за грудь, - да ты сошел с ума, Себастиан! Драть когти на другой конец света только потому, что ты проникся древней легендой?? Ах, звезды, ах судьба, ах вселенная, ах Ригель и Бетельгейзе. Ты никогда туда не доберешься живым! Тебе мало Фьюри, Людей Дождя, тебе перечислить каждого, кто жаждет пустить нашу кровь в воды Атлантики?? 

\- Ты сам перевел часть записей на браслетах перед тем, как рвануть к Йону, ты не верил своим глазам? – косясь на свет, рвущийся через пальцы Эванса, Стэн сжимал и разжимал кулаки, придвигаясь ближе.

\- Неважно, что там написано! Какая к дьяволу разница, зачем тебе это?! Рисковать собственной головой, чтобы что?! – Кристофер уже кричал не сдерживаясь.

\- Потому что я хочу знать, черт бы тебя побрал!! За что и почему я! – звезда оплавила рукав рубашки и полыхала на всю каюту, Себастиан подходил все ближе, - Я никогда не просил об этом, и я хочу знать, какого дьявола это досталось мне, и как это уничтожить!!

\- Ты не сможешь их уничтожить! – выкрикнул ему в лицо Крис, и тут же зажмурился. На мгновение их сплело жарким светом, и с силой отбросило в разные стороны каюты. Эванс ударился о шкаф и его завалило грудой книг и карт. Стэн, поднимаясь из битого стекла, поморщился: кажется, проткнуло бедро, и щека горела раной, не считая мелких порезов на спине.

\- Я тебя понял. Не обязательно было устраивать демонстрацию, - выдернув осколок из ноги, он похромал к выходу, - передам правителю Гонкхая твой ледяной привет.

Крис медленно выползал из книг, соображая, сломал он ребро или два, но исполосованная спина уже скрылась за дверью.


	4. India

\- Дьявол подери, вестники звезд, у меня и без того слишком много имен.., - граф Себастиан Стэн задумчиво перебирал золотыми и живыми пальцами сигару, склонившись над пожелтевшей картой. Огни свечей отливали в золоте оголенной руки. Совсем скоро они должны будут пристать к Индийским землям. Звезда алым огнем подгоняла корабль днем и ночью, Золотой румын не стесняясь использовал ее для хода Железного Голландца. Еще две недели – и они уже у берегов Гонкхая. Команда давно рвалась оценить местные бордели. И теперь предоставился прекрасный случай, и не нужно объяснять истинную причину. Дернувшись, он в недоумении уставился на руку: живые пальцы жгло смятым в ладони огнем сигары. Доверчивый, как портовая девка? Крис, как же это было глупо и низко. Нет, он не скучал по нему. И гнал корабль на полной скорости, наполняя паруса рубиновым ветром, вовсе не потому, что боялся погони. Боялся! Ха! Золотому пирату бояться нечего.

Вечерний Мумбаи встретил их пряным пахучим шумом. Проглотив сразу всех, озлобленного румынского Золотого Графа Стэн Сáндже-рéджэ и его команду: Санди, Лея, Джереми, Натаниела и еще десяток крепких умом и телом морских волков, город полился в уши одновременным галдящим разноперым говором, перестуком блестящих браслетов, монист, монет, нестройным хором дудок-барабанов и скрипок уличных музыкантов, насыпал в глаза ворох пестрых одежд, тысячи выгоревших на солнце ютящихся друг под другом и толкающихся вывесок. Себастиан пробирался через толпу, ища взглядом единственное знакомое место. 

Сапоги до колен покрылись грязью, когда наконец граф вынырнул из-под серебристой занавески прямо в Кальянную Рутуджи Марвари.

\- Он здесь, он здесь! – раздалось откуда-то сверху. Гомон мальчишеских голосов разнес весть по всему дому, и по ступеням, величественно придерживая туманно-зеленый сари, спустилась Рутуджа. Бесконечные волосы окутывали плечи и бежали до талии и ниже, искрились вплетеными золотыми нитями.

\- Намастэ, Золотой пират Себастиан, я тебя жду целый день! – она улыбнулась, поднимая руки в приветственном анджали. Стэн снял шляпу и, напялив ее на прыгающего рядом сорванца, приветственно поднял сложенные ладони:

\- Марвари, я не видел тебя уже столько лун!

\- Дорогой мой, - старая подруга взмахнула рукой словно крылом, и они поднялись вверх по лестнице, - я так рада тебя видеть! Но еще больше буду рада тебя выслушать! 

Себастиан довольно засмеялся. 

Мягкий ковер заглушал любое движение. С удовольствием вгрызаясь в спелое яблоко, граф окидывал взглядом привычный уют, который создавала вокруг себя Марвари. Пока Рутуджа медленно вела повествование о всем, что случилось в отсутствие Себастиана, непрерывное течение ладоней и пальцев, лепящих из воздуха каждый оттенок смысла, словно облекая пространство в синтаксическую форму, завораживал привычно, как и три, и пять лет назад. Веселый нрав ее оставался легким, как лепесток жасмина, и улыбка ее не гасла весь вечер, пока они предавались воспоминаниям, но и в ее глазах мелькнула тревога:

\- А о тебе я слышала, frate*, что нашел тебя хулиган из Бостона, зарвавшийся разбойник и предатель офицерской чести, за количество оставленных после себя живых людей прозванный Мертвым Роджерсом. Я не сомневалась, что Накшатра Ардра укажет тебе на него в свое время и поможет справиться с ним, но…

\- Диди**, думаю, я зря не слушал твои слова, - Золотой румын прижал рукой пульсирующую звезду на плече, отзывающуюся тонкой болью с момента, когда его отбросило от Криса, - все это время она служила указанием на людей, причиняющих боль, и я шел по этому пути, ни разу не усомнившись. Вот только я помню, что Бетельгейзе может указывать не только на мучителей, но и на тех, кто сопереживает чужим страданиям. И Кристофер со своей белой стэа*** точно такой же…

Рутуджа удивленно распахнула глаза, складывая руки на груди:

\- О. Нет. Нет, нет нет Себастиан, не может быть!

\- О чем ты?

\- Мальчик мой.. что случилось? Вы сражались?

\- Поначалу, но он сдался…

\- Он же мог тебя убить! Если это звезда Осириса…

\- Ригель, Осирис, к черту! Белая стэа, диди! Белая, голубая, сильнее чем я, ярче! Столько мощи, и он совершенно не умеет с ней управляться! Упрямый форменный осел, дьявол его подери, и как меня угораздило… Прости, - Себастиан смутился, здесь ругаться было нельзя. Но Бетельгейзе сейчас отдавалась по всему телу непривычно болезненными разрядами. Рутуджа любовалась на вырывающиеся языки пламени из манжеты. Но не упустила ни одного слова.

\- Себастиан.

\- Да, - заставляя себя успокоиться, Стэн стал глубоко дышать. Гранатовые лучи постепенно бледнели, пальцы на золотой руке еще подрагивали от боли.

\- Ты сражался с ним?

Стэну был привычен и прост этот способ объясниться, короткие вопросы и короткие ответы. Но он махнул рукой:

\- Рутуджа, я не знаю, что ты слышала. Мы схватили Кристофера, когда он пытался саботировать мой корабль. Я отнял у него оружие и… звезду.., - Стэн уставился на едва тлеющие палочки благовоний, - я же не мог этого сделать, тем более если он сильнее. Какого черта?

\- Не мог силой, Себастиан.

\- Нет. В последний раз он… нет, его звезда отшвырнула меня, - помотав головой, Стэн закрыл глаза. Рассыпались по плечам собранные в небрежный хвост волосы. Рутуджа села ближе и тронула его за плечо. Граф не двигался. Покрытые вязью ладони зарылись в волосы, аккуратно и нежно перебрали пряди:

\- Или испытанный способ вопрос-ответ, или ты рассказываешь мне все длинной историей, Себастиан. 

\- Его звезда перешла в мои руки также легко, как он отдал мне свое оружие. А я-то, дурак, думал, что схватил его. Я собирался его убить…

Стэн рассказал ей все.

Рутуджа Мавари лишь кивала и пару раз позвала принести еще фруктов, вина, ужин. Себастиан говорил и говорил, негодование вперемежку с тоской и досадой лились из него как вино из расколотого кувшина. 

\- У нас много юности и красоты с бронзовыми плечами, золотые обручи охраняют их запястья, и я ни разу не видела, чтобы ты с такой страстью говорил хоть о ком-нибудь из того сонма волооких фей, которые окружали тебя в предыдущие твои визиты. Я слышала истории от тебя и от всех прибывающих сюда капитанов, любящих рассказать про себя и заодно почесать свои языки о шершавую репутацию знаменитого Золотого Графа Стэн Сáндже-рéджэ, вот только столько души я не слышала никогда, - Рутуджа отправила в рот очередную порцию кускуса и замолчала.

\- Я продолжу путь. Я хочу узнать.

\- Конечно. Джун Йон повторил те же предания, которые хранит и моя семья. Но вам нельзя разлучаться, Себастиан. Вы – две стрелы Ориона, и он – твоя опора. Да, он сильнее. Но зачем он пришел к тебе в тот раз?

\- Он не говорил. 

\- Он слышал легенды о твоей руке. Ты небрежно использовал силу стэа и невольно позвал его. А о нем ты и не подумал узнать, - осуждающе покачав головой, Мавари отряхнула крошки с платья и легла удобнее на подушках, - ты потрясающе легкомыслен.

\- Я узнавал. Он не показывал ее никому до того дня, как отдал мне в руки. 

\- Себастиан, ты просто…

\- Я знаю. Ему удавалось все скрывать. 

\- Нет, глупый, - приподнявшись, она коснулась ладонью его щеки, - ты – единственный, кому он решился довериться. И он угадал. 

Выдержав ее всепонимающий взгляд, Себастиан отвернул лицо и медленно поднялся. Медальон с изображением святого Кристофера тянул его вниз и жег кожу.

\- Я должен знать всю правду.

\- Будь осторожен. У Дракона повсюду глаза и уши. 

\- Значит, он знает, что за ответы мне нужны, - тихо ступая, Себастиан скрылся за пологом гостевой комнаты. 

Ночь окутала город.

 

*Frate - брат (рум.)  
** Диди - сестра (инд.)  
*** Стэа - звезда (рум.)


	5. Dream within a dream within a dream

Крис осматривал незнакомые очертания пустой набережной. Воздух пах дымом костров, на которых жгли листья, их запах был непривычен и густ. Туман наползал сразу со всех сторон, обволакивая чужие здания с расколотыми глазницами окон, скрывая коптящие факелы на стенах, изогнутые скаты красных крыш. Со всех сторон стучали кованые каблуки. 

\- Я бы узнал тебя из миллиона засранцев, - обернулся Мертвый Роджерс. Свет факелов осветил его скулы, отразился в глазах, осел на кончиках ресниц. Никогда не подходил Себастиан еще так близко. Когда-то давно, словно тысячи лет назад, он лежал рядом, сидел, положив голову на плечо, но ни разу еще не видел Криса, чтобы по-настоящему, вот так… И сейчас это было далеко от реальности. В груди остро кололо, но граф не признавался в этом даже себе самому. 

\- Ты выбираешь отпетых засранцев в качестве окружения, – недобрая улыбка исказила нахальные алые губы, Золотой румын положил теплые пальцы на плечо бывшего напарника.

\- Ближе всех держу полных идиотов. Где ты сейчас? – с силой оттолкнув руку, Крис гордо вскинул голову, усмехнулся высокомерно и насмешливо. Себастиан дерзко приподнял бровь.

\- В Индии. Где сейчас ты – меня не волнует.

\- Тебя ничто не волнует кроме тебя самого и отборного вздора.

\- Рутуджа Марвари все подтвердила. Я завтра же отправляюсь дальше.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь?

\- Мне. Нужны. Ответы.

\- Как ты нашел ее? 

Вопрос окутал обоих холодным ветром. Разом поняли, речь шла не о старой приятельнице. Себастиан не двинулся с места, Кристофер знал: сейчас он задал единственно важный вопрос. Крепко сжав губы, граф отвел взгляд. 

Ветер крепчал, разметал волосы Криса и Себастиана, в воздух поднялась черная пыль. Миг – и не стало видно лиц. Только парные звезды слабо сияли сквозь бушующую темноту, теряя силу, становясь лишь бледным отблеском былого огня. Нещадно било в лицо грязным песком, вихрь зло жалил в шею, руки, щеки. Потянувшись навстречу друг другу, вслепую, оба услышали слабый голос, едва прорывающийся через завывание ветра:

\- Спроси меня об этом, если найдешь. Пожалуйста…

Кристофер вскинулся на постели, протягивая руку. Пот стекал на глаза, мышцы болели от напряжения, по всему телу отдавались белые разряды горящей тоской звезды. Наполненное отчаяньем, внезапно искреннее «пожалуйста» Себастиана еще звучало эхом в ночных тенях, наполняющих каюту. «Пожалуйста, Крис…». 

Ноги не слушались. Шепот шел сразу из всех углов. Из коридора, из всех отсеков. «Пожалуйста, найдешь ли…» Запустив реактор и упав рядом на колени, Мертвый Роджерс спрятал лицо в ладонях. Нельзя было его отпускать. Нельзя.

Золотого пирата словно перемололо и выкинуло на простыни. Каждое движение по шелку - словно по наждачной бумаге. Просьба Криса колола осознанием каждую клетку тела. «Спроси… спроси, спроси, спроси меня, Себастиан». Затухающие огоньки оплавившихся свечей резали глаза. Медальон жегся на груди, льнул немым укором. Стэн схватил его и прижал к губам, сжавшись, дрожа в накатившей волне отчаяния. Какой же он идиот.


End file.
